


O Fantasma

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jedi Training
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Rey seguiu a risca as instruções que seu mestre havia lhe dado.





	O Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Rey seguiu a risca as instruções que seu mestre havia lhe dado. Ela respirou fundo e deixou a força fluir sobre ela, e ela chamou por aqueles que estavam mortos e que agora faziam parte desta. E um momento ela sentiu que o número de pessoas ali havia passado de duas para três. Quando ela abriu seus olhos Han Solo estava diante dela.

"Olá garota" Han disse.

"Olá, é muito bom vê-lo de novo"

"Então eu vejo que você achou ele"

"Eu achei"

"Certo, diga pro Luke que ele é um idiota, que eu e a irmã dele estavamos procurando por ele a séculos"

Luke que até o momento havia se mantido calado, orgulhoso demais do progresso de sua padawan para falar, disse :

"Han, eu posso te ver também, não é apenas a Rey"

"Rey, diga para o Luke que ele me ver ou não ver não faz diferença porque eu não estou falando com ele"

Luke revirou os olhos, e Han logo em seguida fez o mesmo. E Rey riu constatando que haveria um aspecto bem mais cômico em seu treinamento do que ela havia préviamente imaginado.


End file.
